


Big Girls Cry

by gilestel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Homophobic Language, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilestel/pseuds/gilestel
Summary: Tony's a big Cap fan.  Howard isn't happy about it.
(10 panel fancomic)





	




End file.
